


Saint Bernard

by SupernovaDad



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Murder, Night Terrors, Teenage Rebellion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaDad/pseuds/SupernovaDad
Summary: Okay, this is technically the first "short story" I've ever written. It's pretty late, so it's pretty much a rough draft right now. The first chapter's kinda boring, but you gotta set up the story somehow.
Kudos: 6





	Saint Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is technically the first "short story" I've ever written. It's pretty late, so it's pretty much a rough draft right now. The first chapter's kinda boring, but you gotta set up the story somehow.

Yancy closed the door with a loud slam. The dropping of a backpack and various shuffling noises could be heard from the entryway. Yancy’s father looked up from his newspaper as his son quickly walked up the stairs. “Evening, Yancy. How was school-”. Before he could finish, Yancy slipped into his room and closed the door. His father sighed and continued to read the daily paper, not willing to press any further.

Today was another shit day, and he didn’t need his mothers’ insistent coddling or some judgy, harsh words from his father. He immediately threw himself on the bed and scanned his room. There were crumpled pieces of paper strewn about everywhere. All containing drafts from his countless failed ideas for musicals. The room felt claustrophobic from the empty cups and crinkled fast-food wrappers that littered the floor, and the drawn curtains didn’t help with the gloomy atmosphere either. Maybe his mom was on to something when she offered to clean his room. But there wasn’t any chance in hell he’d let someone, especially his mother, snoop around his room. One thing would lead to another, lips would flap then suddenly, everyone would know way more than they needed to know about him.

He needed to get out, at least before his mom called him down for dinner. Yancy carefully opened his bedroom window, as to not alert his folks downstairs and climbed onto the roof. Yancy traversed to the top of the garage and looked out onto the foreign rooftops. He still wasn’t used to this neighborhood since he grew up in the same house all of his life. He knew every nook and cranny in his old town, but here, he was a complete and total stranger. At least the clouds above reminded him of home. 

The sky was painted with vibrant reds and pinks as the sun lowered over the horizon. Looking down, he noticed Chica barking up a tree, presumably at a squirrel. Coming home to such a loving pup made the long days just that much more manageable because he knew that if something were to happen to him, his parents would finally have a reason to get rid of that “mangy mutt” once and for all. Just the thought of that made his face flush with anger. Taking a deep breath, he realized he shouldn’t try to ruin the moment with illogical Hypotheticals.

He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time when he noticed that it was nearly supper. He started to descend, trying not to make too much noise when Chica happened to notice him. She began to pant profusely and barked happily upon seeing him. Startled, he lost his balance momentarily but quickly found his footing. “Shh... Youse’ll get us both caught.” Yancy whisper-shouted, trying to signal Chica to be quiet before anyone walked out and noticed that he snuck out again. He scrambled to get inside and managed to get back just in the nick of time. Yancy looked out the window and saw his father outside, shouting at their dog. Chica looked up at him worriedly as his father curled up his paper and whacked the helpless pup as she whined. It tempted Yancy to stick his head out and scream at his parental figure to knock it off, but he didn’t want to make dinner anymore awkward than it already was.

“Sweetie! It’s time for dinner!” Yancy’s mother announced from the floor beneath. He begrudgingly made his way down the steps. He entered the dining room and pulled out his chair. “Don’t forget to wash up, sweetheart,” His mother instructed. Yancy groaned as he walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. His mother chimed in, eager to speak to her son for the first time all day. “So... How was school, honey?” Her face lit up as she looked at her son. “Oh you knows, the usual.” He replied. Yancy hated how much his mother babied him. He would be eighteen in a week for Christ’s sake. “The least youse could do is treat me like a damn adult for once,” Yancy mumbled to himself. He finished washing up and helped to set the table in silence as his father slipped into the room and settled into his usual spot. 

Yancy's mother prepared her son and husband’s plates before settling down. After saying grace, the room fell eerily silent yet again; the space filled with the sounds of clinking silverware and glass cups settling on the table. Almost on cue, his father was the first to speak up. “So, son. How was school today? You stayed in class this time, I hope?”. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at his son. 

Yancy scowled down at his plate. He was an uninteresting kid in his hometown. He wasn’t the teacher's pet or the class clown; he was content with just barely scraping by and goofing off as much as possible. But, ever since the move, he got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Suddenly, he started skipping classes, getting into fights and going as far as smoking behind the gym during school hours. “Yeah, sure… Whatever youse say, pops.” His voice trailed as he zoned off, poking at a lone pea on his dinner plate. 

Dinner went on as normal after that. His mother tried to spark a conversation by talking about some gossip she heard about the new neighbors through the grapevine to no avail. Yancy stood up after barely touching his food and asked to be excused. After being allowed to leave, he made his way back up the stairs as he heard his mother and father talking to each other. “Those two better not be talkin’ ‘bout me again,” he grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his bedroom. 

He flopped back onto his bed once again, both mentally and physically exhausted from his long day at school. He didn’t even bother changing out of his clothes as he quickly nodded off to sleep. 


End file.
